Dragon Ball A
by J04.M
Summary: Dragon Ball A es una historia en el universo de Dragon Ball. Nació como un juego de niños en el que se reinventa la saga, de ahí los nombres comunes. Pero aunque intente seguir al pie de la letra DBZ, se agregan muchos personajes/situaciones/sagas nuevas/os, incluso se intenta unir lo no-canon como lo es Dragon Ball GT, vídeo juegos y películas, dando así una historia interesante.


_Antes que todo, quiero aclarar unas cosas..._

Esta historia no estaría aquí si no fuera por **MarioisKewl** quién también publicó historias acerca de " _Dragon Ball A"._

 ***IMPORTANTE*:** "DBA" es una historia completamente distinta a lo que se conoce de **_Dragon Ball/Z/GT/SUPER_** _,_ bueno, está en el mismo universo, pero la historia ya conocida cambia totalmente. Esta historia se sitúa después del final de Dragon Ball y en los comienzos de Dragon Ball Z (cabe aclarar; que algunos villanos o personajes cambian bastante sus ideales u objetivos). DBA cuenta con personajes nunca vistos en todo Dragon Ball, de hecho, los personajes principales son personajes ficticios respecto a la franquicia, sin más, comienza nuestra historia...

 _ **"Dragon Ball A"**_

* * *

 _Era un día bastante tranquilo, el sol imponente ya estaba en su máximo esplendor, el malvado Piccolo había sido_ derrotado. Mientras Goku y sus amigos festejaban la paz, 3 saiyajines estaban en la tierra,¿Quiénes eran estos seres? Era una casa de 2 pisos en la que habitaban; Mati, Diego y la madre de Mati, llegaron a la tierra hace aproximadamente 17 años, pues la madre de Mati, indignada por la forma cultural de los saiyajines, tomó a su hijo y a un amigo huérfano de este, para deshabitar el planeta Vegetta. Así llegaron a la Tierra, el mejor planeta que encontraron en el trayecto del viaje, así fue como la madre de Mati aprendió sobre la cultura humana y logró enseñárselas a su hijo, y su hijo adoptivo para contrarrestar su instinto guerrero, aunque ella en secreto, estudió artes marciales avanzadas con el fin de proteger a sus hijos de posibles males, o si los saiyajines se fijaban en este planeta, lo que pasó después, haría que Mati y Diego retomaran el espíritu guerrero de sus ancestros aunque como esta es sólo una introducción, deberán leer los próximos textos...

 _/Introducción_

* * *

 ** _"LA LLEGADA DE RADITZ,_**

 ** _EL ESPÍRITU DEL GUERRERO CAÍDO"_**

Todo iba normal en la vida de Mati y Diego, su espíritu guerrero estaba en lo más profundo de su ser, ni el mejor y más emocionante combate podía sacar este espíritu que yace en el fondo de sus cuerpos, excepto una cosa, la muerte de una madre. Un extraño ser verde con ojos rojos aparecido de la nada explota en la casa de Mati y los demás... Sólo la madre de Mati estaba adentro... Mati y Diego van hacia a su casa, pero en el camino, no pueden ver aquel tejado que había sido su techo por tanto tiempo, solo humo...

Mati ve los escombros y exclama: **¡Mamá!** ¿Dónde estás?-¡Mati! ¡Mira!-dice Diego preocupado

Mati ve que esta la mano de su madre entre los escombros, entonces, escarbando con todas sus fuerzas en el montículo de piedras, ve que el cuerpo de su madre no esta, sólo su mano...

Los pobres estaban traumatizados, no lloraban, pues sentían algo peor que la tristeza, este sentimiento hace que Mati se levante pues hay algo más que llama su atención, ve unas escaleras que llevan hacia un sótano del que no sabían, Mati le avisa de esto a Diego de esto y ambos van a investigar, favorablemente, el lugar está intacto, al bajar las escaleras, ven una puerta de hierro, al lado, una pantalla verde, que requería de una huella digital, ellos intentaron con su mano, pero no abría, a Diego (quién se puede decir, tiene una mente algo retorcida) intenta con la mano de su difunta madre adoptiva, la puerta abre.

Diego dice: ¡Abrió! vamos Mati- Mati no dice nada.

Mientras Mati se queda ahí parado reconsiderando bastantes cosas que a visto, Diego sin problemas va a ver que hay adentro. Bueno, Diego la verdad, esperaba mucho más, se imaginaba bastantes cosas extrañas o antinaturales, pero, no era más que una sala de entrenamiento que usaba la madre de Mati, este decide entrar y descubre lo que se oculta allí. Mati, en un ataque de furia y pena dice: ¡Diego, entrena conmigo y derrotemos al responsable de tal tragedia!-¡Pensé que nunca me lo dirías!-dice Diego aceptando su propuesta.

Mientras tanto... Un guerrero Saiyajin había llegado a la tierra, su nombre era "Raditz", plantando algunas raras semillas salen aquellos monstruos verdes de ojos rojos, Raditz dice: ¡Mis pequeños Saibaman, busquen y maten a esa traidora! ¡Esa maldita obligó a 2 niños a llevárselos a este planeta! Cómo es sólo una estúpida mujer, no me servirá en mi objetivo, pero esos niños son otra cosa...

Los Saibaman asienten, pero antes de irse, Raditz les dice: Sí ven que esa sabandija esta muerta, ocúpense de buscar a "Kakaroto"- dicho esto, los Saibaman salen corriendo en busca de la madre de Mati y Goku, estarán Mati y Diego listos para tales monstruos... se espera que sí.

 _/Capitulo 1_

* * *

 ** _"EL LLAMADO QUE CAMBIARÁ TODO,_**

 ** _LA PRESENTACIÓN DE ROSHI Y SUS AMIGOS"_**

A pasado un mes de constante entrenamiento para Diego y Mati, su poder a aumentado bastante, gracias a unas notas que tenía la madre de Mati, Mati y Diego leyeron sobre el "Kame Hame Ha", las notas describían como utilizarlo y lo devastador que podía ser, obviamente, Mati y Diego se morían por usarlo, lastimosamente, aunque entrenaban duro, no consiguieron usarlo, sólo eran notas, necesitaban verlo para aprenderlo.

En eso, se escucha un ruido en aquella sala secreta, una pantalla en el fondo de la habitación se había encendido, se podía apreciar en ella a un viejo con lentes de sol y camisa Hawaiana, el exclama: ¡Rossel, Rossel! ¡Soy yo, Roshi! ¡Unas bestias verdes nos atacan en "Kame House"! y no, no son las de Piccolo, de hecho aunque no me creas: ¡Está ayudando!... ¿Rossel?...- Si te refieres a mi madre, anciano... esta muerta- dice con tristeza y curiosidad Mati- ¿Quién eres tú, niñato? además, no me llames anciano, fíjate que más de **200** años es bastante poco para otras especies... creo- ¡Basta! dime: ¿Cómo es que conoces a nuestra madre?- dice Diego- ¡¿Madre!?-Dice aquel "Roshi"- ahora que lo recuerdo, Rossel tenía 2 hijos, uno adoptivo... ¡ **Cierto**! Ella los quería alejar de mí, pues se puede decir que soy el mejor maestro en el **mundo,** ji ji ji-Espere... ¿mi madre entonces, aprendió técnicas como el "Kame Hame Ha" de usted?-Je je, se puede decir que sí- ¡Está hecho!- exclama Diego- Iremos a ayudarlo, si lo hacemos, usted nos enseñará ese tal "Kame Hame Ha" y veremos si aquellas bestias fueron las que asesinaron a nuestra madre-Esta bien, esta bien, mandaré a mi mágica nube voladora hacia ustedes para que los traiga, por cierto, deben tener un corazón puro para poder ir en ella, será algo así como una prueba para ver si realmente ayudarán- **¡Idiota!-** Se oye desde lejos, era una mujer de pelo celeste- ¡Estúpido anciano, se supone que estas llamando a Rossel! ¡Apuesto a que te quedaste pidiéndole "fotitos" a la pobre!-Dice ella-No Bulmita querida, te equivocas, mira, ahorita te explico, je je- Se apagó la pantalla.

¡Muy bien, Diego!-Dice Mati-¡Es hora de ver si nuestro entrenamiento funcionó!- Que pro- Dice Diego.

En unos minutos llega al patio (porcierto, la casa ya fué armada) la maravillosa "Nube voladora" era completamente dorada, Mati se sube sin problemas, Diego por otro lado... Bueno, es tan fácil como subirse encima de Mati ¿No? Y así, Mati y Diego van hacia Kame house a ayudar e investigar si aquellas bestias verdes eran el villano que buscaban.

Al llegar a Kame house, desde el pasto de la isla, se ve a Roshi y otras personas más en serios problemas, unos **3** monstruos verdes se ven allí atacando al maestro Roshi y compañía, Roshi les hace unas señas para que arriben allí mismo, al llegar, Mati y Diego ven a Roshi, un calvito, un cara de pepino y a un tipo con pelo picudo, vaya espectáculo raritos piensan Mati y Diego, el tipo de pelo picudo dice: ¡Hola, soy Go-!-¡Calla boca!¿No ves que nuestra vida esta en juego?- Dice Roshi dándole una palmada al cabello-picudo Go.

 _/Capitulo 2_

* * *

 ** _"EL TEMIBLE RADITZ,_**

 ** _CAEN LOS SAIBAMAN"_**

¡El calvito a caído! No sin antes tirarle un poderoso "Knutsen" a uno de estos monstruos y cortarlo a la mitad, a Mati y Diego les llamó la atención este ataque, no estaba en las notas de Rossel, da igual, el calvito fue a descansar adentro con Bulma, sólo quedan 2 monstruos más, el cara de pepino sostiene una batalla bastante pareja con un Saibaman pero finalmente el cara de pepino cae... Pelo-picudo-Go (por llamarlo de alguna forma para Mati y Diego) dice: ¡Son rivales bastantes fuertes! ¡Esto me emociona!

Rápidamente Pelo-picudo-Go lanza una enorme esfera de luz, Mati se emociona y dice: ¡Yo ayudo! y con mucha energía suya logra hacer esta esfera más grande aún, nuevamente un Saibaman cae, bueno, se desintegra, Mati y Goku usaron toda su fuerza en ese ataque, todo depende de Diego y Roshi, este último dice: ¿Quieres saber que es finalmente un Kame Hame Ha?-¡Sí!-Dice Diego bastante feliz- ¡Ok! Haz lo que yo hago y repte después de mi- Roshi junta las manos y se las pone a un costado de las caderas, Diego hace lo mismo-¡KAME...!-dice Roshi- ¡KAME...!- repite Diego-¡...HAME...!-¡...HAME...!-¡...HAAAA!-¡...HAAAA!-de pronto entre las manos de Roshi y Diego un aura celeste se forma y esta es lanzada por los mismos.¡El primer Kame Hame Ha compañero-compañero visto en el mundo! este último logra derrotar finalmente al último Saibaman, todos van a recostarse adentro de la casa de Roshi, dentro de ella estaban Bulma y un niño de no más 6 años, Roshi saca de su bolsillo un saco extraño y exclama: ¡Oh vaya! ¡Soy un idiota! Aquí tenía semillas del ermitaño... Ji ji-¡¿ **Qué**!?- dicen todo menos Mati y Diego, quienes están exhaustos.

Todos empiezan a " _tirarle arena"_ al pobre Roshi, luego de un rato, todos se calman y comen una de estas semillas, Pelo-picudo-Go le dice a Mat.i y Diego: Como decía; Soy Son Goku, le damos gracias por ayudarnos considerablemente allá afuera, enserio. Coman estas semillas ¡los pondrá como nuevos!- Gracias- dicen Mati y Diego la comen, y todas sus energías vuelven finalmente, justo después de ello, se oye un "pum" fuera de la casa, todos van a ver qué es lo que lo causó... ¡Era Radditz!

¡Ja Ja Ja! ¡Kakarotto! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Me impresiona que hayas derrotado a estos debiluchos Saibaman! aunque... mi _"Scouter"_ detecta más gente fuerte allí ¿Acaso te ayudaron? ¡Ja Ja!-Dice Raditz desde afuera

El cara de pepino sale y dice: ¡Hey tú! No sé quién te crees que eres, pero no conocemos ningún kakarotto... ¡Así que puedes irte imbécil! - Vaya vaya, pero si tu solo alcanzas las 322 unidades de poder... que débil- Dice Raditz- ¿Unidades de poder? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Roshi- Es lo que hace fuerte a un guerrero, por ejemplo, Kakarotto sólo tiene 334 unidades de poder lo que hace lo ligeramente más fuerte que el verde...-responde Raditz-¿Y quién es ese tal Kakarotto que tanto llamas?- dice cara de pepino- Bueno, es el imbécil de cabello picudo en la puerta-dice Raditz-¿¡Qué?! yo me llamo "Son Goku", me confundes-Te equivocas hermano, reconozco un Saiyajin cuando lo veo...- ¿¡HERMANO!? - gritan todos los presentes.

 _/Capitulo 3_

* * *

 ** _"RADITZ, EL INSUPERABLE,_**

 ** _NO SE LE PUEDE HACER FRENTE A TAL GUERRERO"_**

(Ahora sólo hablan Raditz y Goku) ¡Sí grandísimo idiota! ¿¡Qué no recuerdas a tu hermano, Raditz!?-No, no te recuerdo, yo vivía sólo con el abuelo Gohan-No me digas que te adoptó un sucio humano-¡Ten más respeto con mi abuelito!-¡Ja Ja Ja, se ve que perdiste la memoria ¿eh? Kakarotto... Mira, tu eres un Saiyajin, una poderosa raza que se dedicaba conquistar planetas y venderlos a buen precio, un día este planeta explotó, sólo unos pocos Saiyajines sobrevivieron, entre ellos tú y los hijos de la sabandija de Rossel, y a mí no me engañan, esos gusanos están dentro de la casa- ¡Basta de reconciliaciones familiares! No me importa la familia o el origen de Goku, sólo no lo mates ¡ese honor me corresponde a mí!-dijo Piccolo-Vaya, veo que para llevarme a estos 3 saiyajines renegados deberé de pelear, ja ja ja, no hay problema, de todas formas, gracias a mi "estiramiento" alcancé mi máximo poder, de aproximadamente **2.500** unidades de poder-dijo confiado Raditz.

¡Cuánto tengo yo! ¡Cuánto tengo yo!-gritó Diego entre medio-Ah, ja ja, tu eres muy débil, sólo cuentas con un poder de 237-dijo Raditz-Oh...-se desilusionó Diego- ¿Y yo?- dijo Mati- sólo superas a tu amiguito por 4 unidades, sigues siendo débil-Afirmó Raditz-¡DAH! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!-gritó Piccolo y se abalanzó contra Raditz, este logró tomar de una mano su puño y llevar a Piccolo contra el suelo, esta vez venían Goku, Mati y Diego al mismo tiempo. Primero le pegó en la nuca a Goku, después con una fuerte patada mandó a volar a Mati, Diego intentó escapar, pero Raditz era muy rápido y lo se le apareció en el frente a Diego, de ahí lo noqueo igual.

Raditz dijo: ¡Escuchen Sabandijas, díganle a estos insectos cuando despierten que se pongan a entrenar, pues les daré sólo 3 meses para que me vuelvan enfrentar, para alivio de ustedes, yo no lo haré, ja ja, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir este asqueroso planeta si me lo propongo... ¡Esperen! ¡E-ese niño t-tiene una cola?-refiriéndose al niño antes mencionado de no más de 6 años- ¡Sí! ¡y es el pequeño de Goku!- dijo el calvito-Uy...- Ja Ja Ja, ya veo, es otro Saijayin... en ese caso me lo llevaré para asegurarme de que vengan a enfrentarme... además de darle un par de lecciones de como ser un buen y formidable Sayjajin, je je je...-Dijo Raditz, entonces tomó al pequeño y se lo llevo lejos

¡Eres el más tonto de los tontos, Krilin!-dijo Bulma- ¿Qué le diremos a Milk?-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que Goku, y los pequeños de Rossel entrenen...-Dijo Roshi...

 _/Capitulo 4_

* * *

 ** _"3 MESES DE DURO ENTRENAMIENTO,_**

 ** _LA APARICIÓN DEL GRAN KAMI-SAMA"_**

Mati y Diego antes de entrenar querían aprender el nombre de sus nuevos amigos, (que supongo el lector debe estar sospechando) entonces: Diego pregunta como si nada hubiera pasado:Diganme... ¿Cómo es que se llaman?- A lo que Roshi respondió-Bueno, como sabrás yo soy el maestro Roshi, aquella hermosa muchacha es Bulma (Bulma no se sonroja ni se siente alagada, sabe que le dice hermosa para disculparse), aquel tipo verde es Piccolo...-Ah, recuerdo ese nombre, un día nuestra madre salió por unos días para buscar a un tal Piccolo...-Dijo Mati-¡Oh si! yo me acuerdo-decía Goku- ella nos ayudó en la batalla contra Piccolo, era muy fuerte, aunque, finalmente murió...-¿¡Qué!? pero si a los pocos días ella volvió a casa- exclamó Diego-Bueno, después de de derrotar al padre de Piccolo, la revivieron rápidamente con las esferas-¿Esferas?- se extrañaban Diego y Mati-Sí, son esferas que cumplen cualquier deseo, desde hacerte rico a revivir a alguien-Respondió Roshi-entonces... ¿no la pueden revivir otra vez?-Dijo Mati triste- Lo siento pequeño, pero las esferas no pueden revivir a la misma persona 2 veces...-dijo desanimada Bulma. Hubo un silencio incomodo-¡Bueno Bueno! Sigamos con los nombres ¿eh?-Dijo Roshi tratando de animar a los presentes- El de allá (como sabrás) es Goku-refiriéndose al de pelo picudo- y el calvito es Krilin, uno de mis mejores discípulos-¡Cierto que usted es un maestro!-Dijo Diego emocionado-¿Porqué no entrenamos con usted?-Bueno... hay maestros mejores o iguales que yo, pero como se nos acaba el tiempo... ¡Acepto tu propuesta!-Dijo Roshi.

Así Mati y Diego entrenaron con Roshi, mientras Goku y Piccolo fueron a entrenar entre ellos en un desierto.

Pasó un mes y medio, y Mati y Diego ya dominaban el Kame Hame Ha, además de obtener un gran poder, Roshi les decía: Con la sabiduría de un humano y el poder de un Saiyajin, lograron obtener un poder mayor al mío y al de Krilin, pero Goku y Piccolo siguen entrenando ¡y deberán ponerse como meta alcanzar su enorme poder! yo no les puedo enseñar más, así que vayan donde el Kami-Sama y díganle que vienen de parte nuestra para que los entrene mejor.-¡Gracias, Roshi! Eso haremos- dice Mati emocionado, Mati y Diego suben a la nube voladora (de la misma forma que lo hicieron antes) y fueron donde ese tal "Kami-Sama"

Al llegar, Mati y Diego se impresionaron al ver tal templo en el cielo, era como un esfera gigante partido a la mitad con un pequeño templo y arboles en la parte superior, al aterrizar allí, rápidamente sale un ser completamente negro y con chaqueta roja, dice: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? y ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Calmate, Poppo, es la nube dorada de Goku-se escucha a lo lejos- deben ser amigos de él-¿Pero si se la robaron?-dice el tal Poppo, la persona que produjo lo voz anterior se dejó mostrar, era igual que Piccolo; Verde, con antenas y orejas puntiagudas, sólo que más viejo, este ser dice- Poppo, usa la cabeza, si la robaron no tendrían el corazón puro y no podrían haberla montado...-Yo si la hubiera robado-dice Diego, el señor verde se molesta y pregunta- ¿Qué vienen a hacer aquí?- Queremos ser entrenados por el gran Dios Kami-Sama- dijo Mati-Bueno... ese soy yo- dice el señor verde- ¿Enserio? Entonces... ¿lo hará?-dijo Diego- Sólo con la condición de que ahora en adelante, ¡lucharán por la justicia y la honestidad!

- **¡** **SÍ!** \- dicen animados Diego y Mati. El entrenamiento comienza.

Durante un el entrenamiento de una duración de medio mes con Poppo, este le enseña a Mati y Diego una puerta, de ella salen unas copias de Mati y Diego sólo que con una máscara extraña, Poppo dice: Ahora, que saben buenas técnicas, deseo que se enfrenten a estas copias de ustedes, si ganan, el resto de su entrenamiento sera con el gran Kami-Sama- La pelea comienza, y Mati y Diego se enfrentan cada quién con sus copias, es una batalla bastante pareja, ninguno de los bandos se a hecho un daño considerable, parece que la batalla nunca terminará, en eso a Mati se le ocurre: ¡Diego, trabajemos juntos en esto! ¡Hagamos ese Kame Hame Ha que hiciste con Roshi aquella vez!- ¡Está bien!- ambos hacen lo mismo de antes, esta vez, la esfera que se forma entre las manos de Mati y Diego es enorme, apenas si la pueden contener, pero para mala suerte, sus copias están separadas, y hacer otro Kame Hame Ha así les costaría el doble, Mati y Diego Copias deciden imitar esto, así que al fin, las copias están pegadas. Rápidamente, Mati y Diego lanzan el Kame Hame Ha pero las copias lo responden con otro igual,los rayos de energía chocan, y parece que el primero en soltar el ataque perderá, entonces Diego grita:¡Miren! ¡Es Raditz!- Las copias se distraen y Mati y Diego logran vencer a las copias, Poppo los felicita y llama a Kami-Sama.

 _/Capitulo 5_

* * *

 ** _"EL VERDADERO PODER DE MATÍAS Y DIEGO,_**

 ** _EL DESAFÍO DEL GRAN GUSLE"_**

¿Qué pasa Poppo?- Dice Kami-Sama-Están listos-responde Poppo-Muy bien, les advierto que puede llegar a ser muy duro, necesito que en el mes que les queda, no se arrepientan y sigan adelante, este es un entrenamiento secreto que nunca le e mostrado a nadie, ni siquiera a Goku y sus amigos, ¿Están listos?- **¡SÍ!** -gritan Mati y Diego respondiendo a Kami-Sama, este dice-¡Muy bien, síganme!- Kami-Sama lleva a Diego y Mati dentro de su palacio, en una habitación oscura, en la que apenas Mati y Diego logran verse entre ellos, Kami-Sama afirma-Después no digan que no se los advertí-Diego y Mati se extrañan, pero antes de decir algo, aparecen en lo que parece es la tierra, pero en un caos total, ellos bastante asustados y confundidos van caminando por allí, hasta que ven una sombra entre las llamas, que les dice:

¡Mi nombre es Gusle! ¡Soy un Saiyajin de clase alta de un poder de **10.000** unidades! Vaya... pero si ustedes sólo tienen un poder 1.900 aproximadamente cada uno... jeje... ¡Esperen! ¡Ustedes son "Asel" y "Hade", los Saiyajins que escaparon! ¡Pagarán por su traición a el planeta Vegetta!

"Gusle" se lanza rápidamente hacia Mati y Diego, este agarra a cada uno de la cabeza con sus manos, y los hace estrellar contra el piso, antes de que Mati y Diego hicieran algo, el los patea a ambos con fuerza y se estrellan con un edificio, Mati sale de allí y le logra dar un golpe a Gusle, este lo toma de la mano que le pegó y le tira un rayo por el dedo que atraviesa a Mati, Diego, traumatizado, va y le da una ráfaga de golpes a Gusle quién luego le dice: ¡Maldito, como te atreves!- y le lanza el "Knutsen" de Krilin, cortando a Diego a la mitad, Gusle se ríe y dice: Ja Ja Ja ¡No hay nada en el universo que pueda detener a un Saiyajin como yo!

Mati y Diego despiertan en la misma sala oscura de antes, allí está Kami-Sama, quién les dice: ¿Derrotaron a ese Saiyajin?- Mati responde-No, es muy fuerte, tiene un poder de 10.000 unidades, mientras que nosotros unas de 1.900... Pero espere, ¿Qué pasó realmente allí?¡Era la tierra destruida!- Sí, eso le puede pasar si es que Raditz se sale con la suya- Afirma Kami-Sama.

Pasó un mes y 11 días, ya queda sólo quedan 5 días para que nuestros héroes batallen contra Raditz, de no ser así, el podría lastimar al pobre Gohan, o peor, destruir la Tierra.

Esta es probablemente la última batalla contra el temible "Gusle", según el Scouter del antes mencionado, ahora Mati y Diego cuentan con un poder de **5.000** cada uno, si se unen, podrán derrotar a Gusle, la batalla comienza:

Gusle sin decir nada se molesta por ver a estos tipos otra vez, así que, sin dudarlo, va a atacarlos con un potente golpe, Diego lo para con gran dificultad y Mati ataca a Gusle por la espalda, este se molesta y le tira un Knutsen a Mati, Mati se mueve rápidamente lo esquiva y se aleja de Gusle, este último enojado, no duda en tirar demasiadas esferas de Ki a la posición de Mati, mientras que este lo esquiva con dificultad, Diego dispara una potente esfera de Ki a Gusle, furioso, Gusle le da una patada en la cara a Diego, Diego queda en el piso lastimado, pero este otro descuido hace que Mati le lance desde donde estaba un potente Kame Hame Ha, impacta contra Gusle, y este último cae derrotado.

Diego se levanta y grita: ¡Lo vencimos, Kami-Sama, hemos completado tu entrenamiento!¡Puedes sacarnos de aquí!-justo después de decir eso, una mano agarra la pierna de Diego, este era Gusle, quién exclama: ¡No se irán malditas sabandijas!-después de eso, Gusle atraviesa a Diego con una cuchilla de Ki, Diego cae muerto. Mati se enoja y patea a Gusle, quién apenas puede defenderse, Gusle responde con un golpe directo, a Mati le impacta, pero rápidamente se recupera y le da un golpe en el estómago, muy rápido, Mati sin dejar recuperarse a Gusle, le da una ráfaga de golpes a Gusle y termina con una esfera de Ki que lo desintegra, o al menos lo deja muerto, Mati y Diego ya le ganaron.

Mati y Diego esperan con ansias la batalla final contra Raditz, aunque puede que el haya entrenado igual y además, aún le queda un puñado de semillas Saibaman...

 _/_ _Capitulo 6_

* * *

 ** _"HÁGANME LOS HONORES DE BATALLAR CONTRA USTEDES,_**

 ** _EL GRAN TEMPLO DE KARIN"_**

¡Lo han hecho maravilloso!-Dice Kami-Sama-Raditz no tendrá oportunidad contra todos ustedes juntos... es sí, veo que el también a entrenado, ¡a destruido parte por parte la ciudad del oeste! ¡y Roshi y los demás no pudieron hacer nada! además de que no había forma de contactar con Goku y Piccolo, menos con ustedes, este duro entrenamiento hizo que me distrajera de mi trabajo real, ¡hagan que todo este tiempo de distracción valga la pena!-¡¿la ciudad del oeste?!-Dijo sorprendido Mati-¡Pero si nuestro único hogar (o lo que queda de este) se encuentra en esos lugares!- Dice preocupado Diego-¡Vamos para allá!-Me temo que no podrá ser así-dice Kami-Sama- él ya se fue de allí hace un buen tiempo, ahora desconozco su ubicación, pero tranquilos, ¡con las esferas podremos reconstruirlo todo de nuevo!-¿Qué son las esferas?-preguntan Diego y Mati-Las esferas del Dragón son esferas mágicas creadas hace un buen tiempo por el gran Kami-Sama, estas pueden cumplir cualquier deseo que este al alcance de Kami-Sama, pero como se ve, Raditz es más poderoso, así que no podemos pedir exterminarlo...-interrumpe Poppo, luego Kami-Sama dice: ¡Sólo quedan 4 días para batallar contra Raditz, y ustedes están lo suficientemente entrenados para vencerlo, aún así, no sabemos cuanto a podido Raditz incrementar sus poderes! ¡Vayan con Goku y Piccolo para hacer sus entrenamientos finales! ¡Será un combate espectacular!- **¡Sí!** ¡Eso haremos!-Dicen Matías y Diego, luego de despedirse y agradecerle a Kami-Sama y Poppo, suben a la nube voladora, y van en busca de Goku y Piccolo.

Pasa un día y no encuentran a sus próximos rivales, por lo que deciden llamar a Roshi si es que sabe algo.

¡Matías! ¡Diego! Qué gusto escucharlos, ¿Cómo les va con Kami-Sama?- Dice Roshi desde su casa, a lo que Mati contesta: De hecho ya acabamos, dime Roshi: ¿Dónde están Piccolo y Goku?- Bueno, yo los escuché decir que entrenarían en el templo de "Karin"-¿Quién es Karin, y donde queda su templo?- Pregunta Diego- Karin es uno de los maestros más importantes de Goku, claro, después de mi, en fin, como dije es un importante maestro, si van, aprovechen de que les enseñe algunas cosas- Responde Roshi, él les da su dirección y Mati y Diego parten hacia el templo de Karin.

Al llegar, ven que ese templo no es ni nada menos que una gran torre, Mati y Diego van directo hacia la punta, al llegar, se puede ver un gato blanco con una varita durmiendo, a su lado, a un gordo de gran cabellera durmiendo también. Mati empieza a acariciar al gato y lo empieza a mimar, mientras Diego intenta despertar al gordo, quién parece ser el tal "Karin", este se despierta, y es grande su sorpresa: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quienes son ustedes?-Dice el gordo- ¿Usted es Karin?- pregunta Diego-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?! ¿Esos salvajes terminaron de entrenar?-dice una voz desde abajo-Él, el es Karin-dice el gordo, apuntando al gato blanco- Sí, yo soy Karin, ¿Vinieron para entrenarse conmigo? ¡BAH! ¡Lárguense, estoy ocupado! Además, ¡No gastaría de mi tiempo con insignificantes como ustedes! ¡Menos les daría de mis semillas!- Dice el gato, enojado- ¡Usted no nos interesa! Sólo queremos saber donde están Goku y Piccolo- dice Mati- Oh, esto... están 100 metros al Sur de aquí... ¡Váyanse!-Dice Karin- Ya, ok, ok, nos vamos-dice Mati, luego se van en la nube 100 metros al Sur. ¡Vaya! esa era la nube de Goku... -Dice el gordo- Sí, por eso les dije donde esta Goku, de lo contrario, le hubiera dado una buena lección, jeje-Dice Karin- Pero, esos tipos tenían una cola como Goku-Responde el gordo- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Y por qué no me dijiste, Yajirobe?!-Pensé que se había dado cuenta- le responde "Yajirobe" a Karin.

Mati y Diego van a la dirección indicada, allí sólo se ven destellos volando de por aquí para allá, se ve que es una batalla muy pareja entre aquellos imponentes guerreros, Mati al llegar, grita:¡Goku! ¡Piccolo! ¡Soy Mati!

La pelea se detiene unos instantes, eso hace que todo el polvo que se estaba conteniendo en la pelea salga, por lo tanto; no se ve nada, sólo 2 sombras, las de Goku y Piccolo, este último sin su capa ni gorro, estaba peleando enserio.

¿Qué quieren?-Pregunta Piccolo, cansado. Frente a esto, Diego responde:

 **¡HÁGANME LOS HONORES DE BATALLAR CONTRA USTEDES**

/ _Capitulo 7_

* * *

 ** _"BATALLA CONTRA LAS LEYENDAS,_**

 ** _¿SE INTERRUMPE LA PELEA?"_**


End file.
